The Snake and the Rabbit
by xxpetrapan
Summary: Luna and Draco would never have they would be true loves    R/R


Luna Lovegood sat at the Weasley's worn, wooden table crewing on a piece of greasy, crispy bacon, while watching the others around her. Mrs. Weasley was fussing with Ginny's navy blue hat, trying to get it so her bangs stuck out to the side. Ginny just stood there looking at Harry Potter, her boyfriend, with an annoyed expression. Harry just laughed from behind his glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione Weasley came down the stairs followed by her new husband Ron Weasley. Ron was yelling at Hermione to go change her black dress with little flowers all over it.

"Honey your dress is too short, guys will think you are available," Ron said loudly, making everyone in the room stare at him and laugh.

"Ronald, darling, I am wearing tights and high boots, and if they hit on me I will turn away, I have and always will have eyes for you," Hermione said softly holding Ron's chin and kissing him gently on the lips.

Luna smiled she loved how everyone in the room had someone to love and admire. She herself did not, and it saddened her a little to think about. As the others were sitting down with Harry and herself, Mr. Weasley came threw the door flanked by George and his wife Angelina(Johnson).

"Hello everyone," said hugging and kissing his wife as she blushed.

Everyone said there hellos, as they ate.

"Mother can you watch Fred and Roxanne this weekend since we are attending the Quidditch World Cup," George asked as Fred, age 5, ran around and jumped onto Luna's lap and Angelina handed Roxanne, age 2, to .

"George, I told you every time you ask me that I will watch my grandchildren,"She smiled kissing Roxanne on the head.

"Fred is very cute, I think he will be very handsome and get all the girls when he is older," Luna smiled playing with his hair.

Fred smiled up at Luna and said, "You can be my wife Luna,"

"Maybe when you are older if you are still looking," She smiled.

"Well we should Apparate soon, the game starts in two hours," said kissing his wife once again and then walked out the door so they could all disappear together.

Luna handed Fred to his grandma and walked out the door following the rest.

"Neville said he and Hannah will meet us there later," Harry yelled from the front of the pack.

"Luna are you excited about going to the World Cup?" Ginny asked linking arm with her friend.

"Oh yes it is going to be a jolly fun time and not horrible like it was the last time when we went," Luna said grimly.

"Yeah, and it is France and Bulgaria this time, an all girl and all boy team!"

"It is going to be interesting I hope France wins," Luna smiled.

"Me too," Ginny grinned back.

After about five minutes they had all Apparated. Luna and Ginny fell down, becuase they landed at the edge of the hill. Harry came over and helped Luna and Ginny up and helped them brush off there jeans and jumpers.

"Harry, you can just help Ginny, you don't need to help me," Luna said continuing to brush grass and dirt off her gray jeans and pink jumper.

"Luna, I want to help," Harry smiled helping Ginny pick grass out of her hair, "and you need some help since there is dirt and grass stuck in your hair."

Luna smiled, she liked having friends and loved how even though they had lovers they could still help her, not ignoring her.

After Ginny was all cleaned off she and Harry walked over to clean out Luna's light, wavy blond hair.

When everyone was dirt free ,they walked into the huge field where the World Cup was being held. Luna was amazed by everything. There were huge tents that almost touched the sky, many banners with club names, all kinds of witches and wizards from all over the world, little kids with there first brooms zipping around their parents feet, people with face paint and flags representing which team they wanted to win, people just sitting out and talking with old friends and new friends. Luna was in awe and she loved it.

They finally reached there four tents; one for Hermione and Ron, one for George and Angelina, one for Ginny, Luna, and Hannah, and one for Harry and Neville. Even though they were in there twenties Mrs. Weasly only wanted the married couples to sleep in the same tent and since Luna had no boyfriend she didn't want her to be lonely.

Ginny and Luna walked into there small tent. It was like a house with a bedroom with three beds, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a sitting area, inside. Hannah Abbott was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Hey Hannah!" Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny, Luna,"

"Hannah have you been here long?" Ginny asked.

"Oh...maybe twenty minutes." Hannah replied grabbing her sandwich and sitting on a royal purple chair.

Luna was seated between Ginny and Neville. Her face was painted light blue and white in respect for France. Perched on her head was the Eifle Tower in mini form. It had lights like the real thing. Everyone she had passed on the way to her seat just looked at her and pointed. She was used to the looks and thoughts of her being loony. The match was about to start.

"_Hello witches and wizards from all over the world let me welcome you to yet another Quidditch World Cup, this year it is between the lovely ladies of France and the handsome and buff men from Bulgaria!"_

The crowd went crazy when the players started to come out. Luna could barely hear the announcer who was rattling off the names. She stood up and happened to look down for a second and her light blue eyes became locked with cold gray ones. The eyes belonged to Draco Malfoy. Luna gasped at the thought that popped in her head. She wanted to tear off his black ensemble with her teeth and have a passionate night with him. She blushed at the mere thought and looked away. How could she think about him like that he was so mean to her and her friends. She sat back down, the only one now sitting, and started to think about her very sexual and passionate thought.

Draco Malfoy sat in the stands of the Quidditch World Cup making-out with his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. He was running his pale hands though her thick, dark , wavy hair. They pulled away and their lips were swollen from kissing for such a long time. Astoria's hunter green eyes sparkled and Draco's cold gray eyes beamed. He leaned into her and whispered what he was going to do to her tonight in their tent and she giggled and blushed. He was rooting for Bulgaria and he had heard from the seeker, and a close friend, Viktor Krum that even though the other team were female they were going to rip them apart.

The crowds started to fill and friends started coming up and talking to him and Astoria. Blaise and Daphne(Astoria's sister) announced that they are getting married. Pansy said she is marrying a rich older wizard and Goyle who is dating his very first girlfriend.

"You guys should come to a celebration tonight at our tent after the Bulgaria wins," Draco said smiling at his friends.

"That would be great!" Daphne said holding onto Blaise's hand.

Draco smiled at Blaise and laughed. Blasie was very self-centered and loved only pretty things, so of course he was perfect for Daphne. She is beautiful with her long, thick golden locks, and light blue eyes, she was also arrogant, so the two fit together perfect. Daphne was the opposite of Astoria. Astoria was darker, while Daphne was fairer, and Astoria was kind, (well as kind as a Slytherin could be).

The game was starting and everyone was up and cheering. Draco was about to whisper something in Astoria's ear when he caught sight of beautiful light blue eyes. They were locked on his and he quickly looked up to the face of the looker. He gasped because it was Luna "Loony" Lovegood, the odd girl who was Potter's friend. She looked away and sat down, but Draco could just not look away. He wanted her so badly it was making him crazy.

He needed to go talk to her. He told Astoria he needed to go to the tent to get something and he ran off.

Luna felt sick and she excused herself from her friends. She left the stands and started walking towards her tent but was pushed down by someone running from behind.

"Sorry," said a bored voice.

Luna stood up, brushed of her blue dress(She put it on right before the match) and fixed her hat, "It's fin..." She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hey," Draco said blushing.

'Hi...um I need to go," Luna said turning around and walking away.

"Wait Loo...Luna um I had a weird, oh never mind I was just imagining things, there is no way I could like you," he scowled.

"Huh...you had the same passionate thought?"

"Yeah..its was crazy," Draco blushed.

"Yeah...I have never had one about someone so mean."

"Same, but you are so radiate and beautiful," He said walking up to her and grabbing her face.

Luna's body was telling her to move and get away but her mind was saying 'STAY, KISS HIM'.

Her mind won and she kissed him passionately on the mouth. She pulled away blushing though her paint.

"Wow, I never thought kissing you would be better than kissing Astoria," He smiled brushing the hair off of Luna's face.

"Same, um I should get back."

"No a little longer I have the urge to shag you."

An hour later Luna lay naked next to Draco's fit body. He smiled at her and ran his hand though her blond hair. Luna smiled back cuddling up with him and laying her head on his hard chest.

"Luna we must tell no one of this amazing hour," Draco said looking at her.

"I agree and no one would believe us anyways."

Draco laughed and said, "Yeah, it is too unusual."

Luna kissed a line from his chest to his lips and whispered, "We should get back, but I will leave first and then ten minutes later you can, so not to focus so much attention on it.

Luna got up and dressed. She used her wand to redo her face paint. She kissed him one more time before exiting the tent. She smiled hugely as she walked back to the match. She felt so loved and not so jealous of her friends. She got back to her seat and was shot at with questions of where she was.

"I got sick in the woods and a witch who was putting her child to bed helped me and gave me some soup," She smiled.

"Oh," everyone said.

"Who is winning?"Luna asked.

"France!"Ginny smiled hugging her. 

Draco dressed again and still longed for Luna. She was beautiful, odd, funny, and smart. After there amazing shag they had talked about everything, or everything they could get in before they had to depart. When he got back to his seat, everyone was worried.

"I was hungry and I ate something and I saw Nott and we talked for awhile sorry," He said.

Astoria smiled and kissed him, "Oh I am glad you are fine." 

Draco turned around and locked eyes once again with his one true love Luna Lovegood. They both smiled and then frowned knowing they could never be together. She was a rabbit and he was a snake. God would never let them be together other than that one hour of passion. 


End file.
